Mi familia de vampiros
by Dreamer-Black
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si a sus 17 años Bella se hubiera quedado sola en el mundo?¿Y si solo una mujer que conocio a su madre pudiera hacerse cargo de ella?¿Como responderia la familia de Esme?¿Y si Bella descubriera que su nueva familia no es..Humana?ExB
1. Conociendo ¿A mi nueva familia?

Carlisle

-Por favor Carlisle,no tiene donde ir,no tiene mas familia.  
-Lo se-Dije pensativo-¿Crees que es seguro traerla aqui?  
-La conozco desde que era un bebe es como una hija para mi,yo misma me encargare de que no le pase nada.  
La mire a los ojos y vi en ellos que eso era lo que realmente queria,queria a esa niña de 17 años y queria que estuviera junto a ella,yo no podia negarme a ese deseo suyo.  
-Se quedara con nosotros-Le dije y la luz de su sonrisa ilumino toda la estancia.-¿Los chicos saben algo?-pregunte refiendome a Edward,Alice,Emmett,Jasper y Rosalie,sobre todo por esos dos ultimos:Jasper...bueno una humana...y Rosalie se pondria celosa por supuesto sobre todo si nuestra nueva inquilina se llevaba bien con Emmett,Rosalie no lo soportaria.  
-Bueno a estas alturas ya deben saberlo...-Por supuesto Alice ya debio de contarselo todo.-Lo raro es que no esten aun matandonos a preguntas.  
-De momento-Dijo Edward que acababa de entrar en la habitacion acompañado de los otros cuatro-  
-Queremos saberlo todo-Dijo Rosalie,ya estaba enfadada

. Bella

¿Porque?  
Esa era la pregunta que no paraba de rondarme en la cabeza desde que mis padres se habian ido para siempre.  
El avion habia aterrizado en Forks y estaba esperando a que mi tia Esme y su marido vinieran a buscarme.Mi Madre habia conocido a Esme por casualidad y desde entonces se habian echo muy amigas,lo raro es que nunca habia conocido a su familia,solo sabia que estaba casada y...nada mas.Hacia unos cuantos años que no teniamos contacto con ellas ya que mis padres habia decidido irse de Forks.Aun asi yo la queria mucho y siempre la habia llamado tia.  
Pero la alegria de ver a Esme no se podia comparar con la tristeza que sentia en mi interior,el dolor,el odio,la rabia,todo.Nunca volveria a ser yo,queria rebelarme,rebelarme contra el mundo y eso es precisamente lo que iba a hacer,iba a cubrirme con una coraza que me aislara del mundo exterior,de querer y de ser querida.  
-Hola cariño-Levante la vista y alli estaba ella,igual que la ultima vez que nos habiamos visto. -Esme...-Me levante de un salto y la abrace,supongo que seria el ambiente de aquel lugar porque ella estaba fria...fria como el marmol...aunque siempre la habia recordado asi,tan fria pero tan cariñosa tan dulce...mi madre y ella se parecen mucho...bueno,se parecian.Pensando en eso rompi a llorar amargamente como no lo habia echo desde el accidente,lo solte todo,la rabia que llevaba dentro,el odio,la ira...todo.  
-Lo se cariño,lo se-Dije tristemente Esme mientras me acariciaba el pelo.  
-Gracias-le dije separandomente suavemente de ella y secandome las lagrimas.  
-No tienes que darmelas,eres como una hija para mi-dijo sonriendome,asenti y le devolvi una pequeña sonrisa.-Vamos cariño,vamonos a casa-dijo ello ayudandome a cargar las maletas.  
Salimos de la terminal y Esme me condujo hasta un lujoso coche,un Mercedes con los cristales tintados,apoyado en el coche habia un hombre bastante guapo y bastante joven,como Esme.  
-Bella,este es mi esposo Carlisle-Carlisle me tendio la mano y yo se la estreche.  
No cabia duda,era el clima,la mano de Carlisle estaba tan fria como la de Esme.  
-Gracias por aceptarme en vuestra casa,de veras-les dije mirandolos a los dos.  
-No tienes que darlas Bella es un placer tenerte con nosotros.-Me dijo Carlisle,el me caia muy bien,pero lo mejor seria que no me encariñara con nadie,las personas a las que queria siempre acababan llendose,solo tendria que estar con Esme y su familia hasta que fuera mayor de edad y consiguiera un trabajo y pudiera vivir sola.  
Metimos todas mis maletas en el maletero,y nos subimos al coche.Carlisle conducia rapido pero seguro y en poco tiempo estuvimos frente a una preciosa mansion de fachada blanca.  
-Vaya,es preciosa-Dije contemplando la casa.  
-Gracias cielo,entremos quiero que conozcas a nuestros hijos-Dijo Esme pasandome una mano por la espalda.  
-¿Hi...hijos?-no Sabia que tenian hijos,eran tan jovenes...  
-si Alice,Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie y Edward,nuestros hijos-al ver mi cara añadio-adoptivos.  
De acuerdo eso lo explicaba todo.  
Entre en la casa con muy mal pie,tropeze con las escaleras y casi doy de cabeza contra la puerta,menos mal que Carlisle me sujeto.De acuerdo era muy patosa,al igual que lo era mi madre,pensar en eso me entristecio,asi que lo saque rapidamente de mi mente.  
Entramos en el espacioso salon y alli estaban los cinco,eran los seres mas maravillosos y bellos que habia visto en mi vida.  
No me dio tiempo a salir de mi asombro cuando un par de menudos brazos me tenian apresada en un abrazo.  
-Encantada de conocerte Bella,me alegro mucho de que estes aqui,me llamo Alice-Dijo mientras me soltaba.  
-En...encantada-dije nerviosa.  
-Vaya,vaya una nueva inquilina,bienvenida a la familia Bella,soy Emmett,tu nuevo hermano mayor-dijo riendose,tambien provoco que me riera yo,aunque mi mente se puso en alerta.  
¨no te encariñes,no te encariñes...¨ me repetia mentalmente.  
Otro chico se acerco a mi aunque ni siquiera me toco.  
-Bienvenida Bella,soy Jasper.-  
Los otros dos que quedaban,una chica rubia,de extrema belleza y el otro chico,a mi parecer el mas guapo,no se movieron de sus lugares.  
Los dos se presentaron friamente,parecia que no se alegraban de que estuviera alli.  
-Hola Bella,me llamo Edward-  
-Yo soy Rosalie-Dijo la chica sin ni siquiera mirarme.  
-Bueno estaras cansada te indicare donde esta tu habitacion cielo-  
-Yo lo hare Esme no te preocupes-Dijo Alice-Vamos-y me cojio de la mano,tambien helada.  
¨el clima¨-pense.  
Subimos al tercer piso,y entramos en una habitacion espaciosa y muy bonita,amueblada de manera preciosa.  
-¿Te gusta la decoracion?-Dijo Alice sonriente-La ha hecho Esme,yo la he ayudado.  
-Es preciosa,gracias-  
-Dejare que te instales,si me necesitas estare abajo-  
-Gracias-repeti.  
Me tire en la cama,y no se en que momento pero me quede dormida,cuando me desperte habia empezado a anochecer y desde la ventana se podia ver un precioso crepusculo.  
Comence a bajar las escarleras y a medida que me acercaba al salon,una preciosa melodia me inundaba por completo,entre en el salon y vi a un angel tocando el piano,Edward.  
me acerque y el paro de tocar.  
-Tocas muy bien¿la has compuesto tu?.  
el asintio.  
Escuche un ruido y me volvi rapidamente moviendo el aire con mi pelo,cuando volvi a mirarlo,estaba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro crispado.  
-Bella...-comenzo a decirme-no tengo inconveniente en que estes en esta casa,pero por tu propio bien,sera mejor que te alejes de mi.  
Salio apresuradamente de la habitacion,dejandome alli plantada y sin poder creer lo que mis oidos acababan de escuchar.


	2. Confia en mi

Hola!! Que tal?

Bueno antes que nada gracias por gastar su tiempo leyendo el fic y me alegro de que les parezca que esta bien ) Era la primera vez que publicaba aqui y vueno ya se sabe... jaja

Gracias por los reviews!!

Y antes se me olvido

Disclaimer: La saga crepusculo no me perteneces,como es obvio,de ser asi ahora mismo estaria dando la vuelta al mundo y no me estaria preocupando de los deberes de Fisica y Quimica )

Ah y siento haber publicado el anterior capitulo tan pegado,es que al pasarlo de un formato a otro se me puso asi.S

Un besoo )

* * *

Hoy hacia un mes , un mes desde que habia llegado a aquella casa,un mes de la muerte de mis padres , un mes desde que el me habia dicho aquellas palabras.  
Respecto a mi estancia en la mansion , todo iba bastante bien.

Alice y Emmett parecian alegrarse mucho de que hubiera ido a parar alli , Alice y yo nos habiamos echo muy amigas y Emmett...bueno Emmett tal y como me habia dicho cuando llegue , era mi hermano mayor,Jasper estaba poco con nosotros,desconocia el motivo pero parecia que no le caia muy mal,Rosalie...bueno en fin...no parecia alegrase mucho por no decir que estaba rabiosa de que Emmett se llevara bien conmigo (Ya estaba al corriente de las relaciones de mi nueva familia).

Sobre la muerte de mis padres..Bueno, era imposible que me olvidara de ellos , totalmente imposible , pero habia conseguido seguir con mi vida aunque me inundaba la tristeza cada dos por tres , lo malo es que me estaba encariñando mucho con la familia de Esme , y eso era justo lo que yo no queria , pero como mi madre siempre decia ; no puedes mandar en tu corazon.

Y bueno luego estaba Edward...tan frio , tan distante , tan...tan...no se ni como describirlo , yo parecia no existir para el .Cuando yo entraba en una habitacion donde estuviera el , inmediatamente se iba como si apestara.Me odia eso estaba claro ,pero no sabia porque.

Tambien se acercaba el primer dia de clase pero intentaba no pensar mucho en eso.

-Bella deja lo que estes haciendo y trae tu presencia hasta el salon -Esa era la ''dulce'' voz de Emmett .Me rei y deje el libro que estaba leyendo.  
-¿Que es lo que desea su excelencia?-pero no hacia falta que me contestara ,el televisor encendido ,mircrofonos, Alice sonriente ,sabia lo que queria.  
-NO Emmett NO ,no voy a jugar al jueguecito ese de cantar OTRA vez , y no me hagas pucheros-  
-Porfa Bella Porfa- me decia Alice, entre los dos me acribillaban con miradas de pena.  
-Son de lo que no hay-dije finalmente cogiendo el microfono.  
Escogi yo la cancion , una que Emmett no se sabia , le gane , pero el no se quedo contento con ese resultado y quiso cantar la misma cancion una y otra vez . Le gane todas.

-Emmett ya admitelo , NO me vas a ganar- dije sin aire.  
-Cantas fatal hermano-Decia Alice que no podia con la risa.  
-Ya dejadme en paz-dijo enfurruñado.  
-Os dejo, voy a mi cuarto-le dije mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al enfurruñado Emmett.  
-De acuerdo Bella descansa- dijo Alice dandome un beso en la mejilla.  
-Humff-Gruño Emmett.  
Iba distraida por el pasillo cuando choque con algo duro y estuve punto de caer de espaldas , pero unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron,aunque manteniendo la distancia.

-Gracias Edward yo...- Pero el no me escuchaba , ya habia empezado a andar , eso era el colmo de los colmos.  
-¿Eres odioso lo sabias?-Dije con ira.Se paro de repente y me miro con un destello de furia en su mirada.  
-¿Que?-dijo.

-Lo que has oido , desde que llegue a esta casa lo unico que has hecho ha sido ignorarme y de acuerdo esta bien , pero no acepto que me trates de esa manera- le espete , estaba furiosa.  
-Bella , no te convengo , creeme , confia en mi-  
-¿¡Que confie en ti!?tu te estas oyendo!?, como me pides que confie en ti si desde de que he llegado a esta casa no has hecho nada para ganarte esa confianza. Estoy harta de tus desplantes ,de que me ignores de que no sea nada para ti , no te gusta que este en tu casa , vale , pero por lo menos deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado y caprichoso¿de acuerdo?-No le di tiempo a que me contestara,eche a correr hacia mi cuarto y cerrando de un portazo.  
- Confia en mi Bella...-susurro Edward en la soledad del pasillo.


	3. Pequeñito y Compacto

HolaD Que tal??

Mil gracias por los reviews en serio. Bueno haber que os parece este nuevo chap.

Por cierto no falta mucho para que aparezca cierto hombre lobo ;P

Haber que os parece!

Un besoooooo

* * *

EDWARD

Baje a la cocina,aun tenia en mi cabeza las palabras de Bella, igual que su olor ,su dulce olor,el olor de su sangre... Si ignorarla y cabrearla iban a servir para alejarla de miy mantenerla a salvo, lo haria,sin ninguna duda,aunque cada vez fuera mas dificil.

-Edward-me di la vuelta y alli estaba Rosalie , seria y fria , tal y como era ella.  
-¿Que quieres Rose? No estoy de muy buen humor-.  
-Creo saber el motivo-  
-¿Ah si?- le dije enarcando una ceja.  
-Si,creo que ese motivo se llama Bella-  
-Yo creo que te equivocas Rosalie -Dije muy serio.  
-A mi no me la das Edward, oi vuestra conversacion-  
-¿Estuviste escuchado?-Le pregunte enfadado.  
-Es imposible no escuchar tal y como grita esa humana-dijo recalcando mucho la palabra ''humana''

.  
Me deje caer pesadamente en una silla,y me aprete el puente de la nariz.  
-¿Que es lo que quieres Rosalie?-repeti.  
-Quiero que sigas asi con ella , ignorala , mas bien deberia decir que ignores el olor de su sangre , todos en esta casa lo saben , excepto Bella claro ,ella que va a saber... es una humana , una humana que nunca sera una de los nuestros,nunca debe saber lo que somos,y si te comportas de manera...

-¿No quieres que sepa nuestro ''secreto'' o quieres que se sienta desplazada de la familia? Admite Rose que intercambiarias el papel con ella , ¿me equivoco? -Aquello fue un golpe bajo , salio precipitadamente de la cocina.  
De repente escuche una musica proveniente del salon , la cancion decia algo asi como...''Hit me baby one more time''...solo que la persona que estaba cantando podria provocar graves inundaciones con su voz.

-Emmett por favo ¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?-  
-Practico-Dijo serio y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla  
-¿Practicas? seria mejor que lo dejaras provocaras que llueva o un Tsunami si intentas cantar una nota mas alta ¿Se puede saber para que ''practicas''?-  
-Para ganarle-  
-¿A Quien? -  
-A Bella- Puse los ojos en blanco y me sente en sillon.  
De repente , su fragancia me inundo , mezclada con su risa.  
-Emmett - Decia Bella entre risas- No me digas que estas cantando lo que yo creo que estas cantando

Si Emmett hubiera podido ponerse colorado lo hubiera hecho sin duda , eso provoco que yo tambien me riera , y que Bella se diera cuenta de mi presencia.  
Su rostro se puso muy serio,y sin decir nada mas hizo ademan de salir de la habitacion.  
-Bella , ¿Que haces?-pregunto Emmett.  
-Solo sigo las ordenes de tu hermano Emmett , no quiere que este cerca de el , simplemente me limito a cumplir con lo que me ordenan.-Me dedico una mirada de odio antes de salir de la habitacion rapidamente,provocando que su fragancia me inundara por completo.

-Quiero que me expliques eso y quiero que me lo expliques YA-dijo Emmett que ahora estaba muy serio.

BELLA

Vamos Bella- Me decia Alice impaciente.  
-Alice , me caere como sigas asi- Le dije, llevaba una venda en los ojos , segun Alice tenia Que darme una sorpresa , pero yo odiaba no ver lo que tenia delante y mas sabiendo lo patosa que soy.  
-Escalon , piedra , salta , cuidado , arbol -Empezo a bromear Alice.  
-¡Alice!- Dije tan enfadada que me solte de ella y intente andar por mi cuenta , solo que no me salio muy bien la jugada , por supuesto ,tropeze y pense que me iba a comer el escalon pero me sujetaron un par de fuertes brazos.

-¿A Quien se supone que le tengo que dar las gracias ? - dije aun con los ojos vendados.  
-A tu chico favorito -Sin duda la voz de Emmett.  
-Oh Jasper , que Emmett no te oiga , ya sabes que cree que es mi favorito -Dije burlandome cariñosamente de Emmett.  
-Muy Graciosa,oye hermanita ¿Adonde te llevas a la torpe de Bella? -Le pregunto a Alice.  
-No hables como si yo no estuviera Emmett -Le dije creyendo que estaba en frente de el.  
-No lo hare Bella pero me estas dando la espalda -Dijo mi ''hermanito''riendose.  
-Oh vaya...-

-La llevo a darle su sopresa Emmett-Dijo Alice contenta.  
-Oh genial llego justo a tiempo entonces.-Entre los dos me guiaron hasta un sitio ,que desde luego yo no veia.  
-Bien Bella ya puedes sacarte la venda- Dijo Alice.  
-Menos mal , odio llevar... -me pare en seco al ver lo que habia delante mia. - Oh-Dios-Mio -Dije impresionada.

Delante mia estaba un precioso mini Cooper descapotable color negro.

-Es...es...es...¿para mi?-Dije atonita.  
-No Bella,es para el gato solo queriamos preguntarte si lo ves apropiado para el -Dijo Emmett -Pues claro que es para ti!!.  
-Nos alegramos de que te guste cariño-Habian llegado Esme y Carlisle.

-Si,pequeñito y compacto ,justo lo que necesitas para que no tengamos que lamentar nigun accidente.- Dijo Emmett.

Pensando que Alice seguia detras mia me di la vuelta sin pensarlo y abrace fuerte a la persona que tenia detras , supuestamente Alice.  
-Gracias,Gracias...-Me pare en seco , me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho , aquella persona , no era Alice , ni Emmett , ni Carlisle , ni Esme ni muchisimo menos Rosalie.  
-Esto...¿De Nada?-Contesto Edward cuando lo solte,mas roja que un tomate.  
-Lo siento,yo..no sabia...que tu estabas..yo... -Estaba tartamudeando , y lo que es mas haciendo el ridiculo.  
-No pasa nada Bella-Dijo mirandome a los ojos.

''Dios que ojos mas bonitos tiene'' dijo una voz en mi cabeza.  
''no pienses esas cosas'' me regaño otra voz , que parecia mas sensata.

-Bella porque no damos una vuelta en tu nuevo coche-Me dijo Alice mirandome significativamente.  
-Si claro-abrace a Emmett,a Carlisle y a Esme dandole las gracias a cada uno de ellos y me subi al coche , Alice ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto.  
-Alice quiero que me cuentes ya mismo a que viene esa nueva actitud de Edward-  
-Sabia que te ibas a dar cuenta-Me dijo Alice sonriendome.  
-Claro que me he dado cuenta,¡Cualquier persona se hubiera dado cuenta!.-me estaba poniendo nerviosa.  
-Veras Bella , Emmett , Jasper y yo tuvimos una conversacion con el testarudo de nuestro hermano.

Flash Back

-Quiero que me expliques eso y quiero que me lo expliques YA-dijo Emmett que ahora estaba muy serio.  
-Si,pensandolo bien creo que nosotros tambien queremos una explicacion-Dijo Jasper entrando en el salon con Alice.  
-Es dificil de explicar-Decia Edward.  
-Solo dinos la verdad-Dijo Alice sentandose al lado de el.  
-Es que vosotros no lo entendeis , no entendeis nada de lo que me pasa , cuando estoy al lado de Bella , no lo puedo soportar , su aroma...el olor de su sangre...me atrae demasiado maldita sea!-Dijo dando un puñetazo en la mesa a la quese le formaron varias grietas , eso no le iba a gustar nada a Esme.  
-¿No puedes controlarte?-Decia Alice , comenzaba a estar asustada.  
-Si claro que puedo , y es mas me gustaria acercarme a ella , pero no le convengo , soy un vampiro, dios , eso seria ponerla en peligro innecesariamente.-  
-Edward a Bella le afecta que te portes asi con ella-Dijo Emmett.  
-¿Y que Quieres que haga?-Le dijo  
-Que te acerques a ella , no hace falta que seais los mejores amigos si no quieres pero portate bien con ella...ya me entiendes.  
-No es bueno para ella.-  
-Al diablo con eso Edward!!Portate como una persona decente , a nadie le gusta que la ignoren y Bella acaba de pasar por la muerte de sus padres.  
-Entonces me estan diciendo...Que...¿me acerque a ella?-  
-SI-dijeron los tres a la vez.  
Edward no dijo nada mas,se quedo reflexionando muy callado , tal vez eso seria lo que haria , acercarse a Bella , podia controlarse , A pesar de que su sangre tenia un aroma delicioso para el.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

(eso fue lo que Alice le conto a Bella,pero por supuesto omitiendo las partes en las que se decia la palabra VAMPIRO)

Despues de escuchar el porque del cambio de Edward , estaba mas contenta,ahora pensaba acercarse a mi , desconocia el motivo , pero eso la alegraba.  
''Vamos Bella sabes muy bien el motivo , ese chico te gusta''-Otra vez la voz en su cabeza.  
Aquel pensamiento le daba escalofrios,tal vez fuera verdad.Hubo un momento en el que odiaba a Edward pero su opinion acerca de el estaba cambiando considerablemente.  
Aparco el Coche enfrente de la casa,dejandolo con la capota puesta y yo Alice entramos en casa.  
En el salon estaban Edward y Emmett.Edward me sonrio de manera muy pero que muy seductora y yo le devolvi la sonrisa,aunque un poco torpe.  
-¿Hace una partida hermanita?-Pregunto Emmett mientras levantaba un microfono.


	4. ¡Estais helados!

- ¿ Hace una partida hermanita ? - Pregunto Emmett mientras levantaba un microfono.  
- Emmett , Emmett , Emmett - Le dije - escuchame bien lo que te voy a decir...NO quiero volver a verte cantar ''Baby one more time'', imaginarme a Britney Spears como si fueras tu me provoca una sensacion muy extraña....,ademas, la has cantado tantas veces que me dan escalofrios solo de oirla.

Emmett me hizo morritos.  
-No No No , los morritos funcionaran con Rosalie , pero no conmigo-Le dije riendome- Quiero cantar con otras personas y sobre todo OTRAS canciones.  
-Humpf-Gruño Emmett..

Puse los ojos en blanco y me rei, como queria yo a este grandullon.

-Bella- Me di la vuelta para toparme cara a cara con Edward ''_Vaya , el señorito vuelve a dirijirme la palabra''_-¿Puedo Hablar contigo?

-Como quieras- Dije intentando ponerme lo mas seria posible.

Lo segui hasta el exterior.

Casi me tropiezo con el cuando se dio la vuelta hacia mi de repente.

-Bella, no te odio-Dijo como si lo tuviera premeditado.

-¿Que? ¿A que viene eso? yo...-Pero no pude seguir, me estaba mirando con esos ojos, que hipnotizarian a cualquiera.

Las piernas comenzaban a fallarme.

-Bien...yo tampoco-Parecia que estaba delirando,es mas parecia como si me hubiese subido la tambien parecio notarlo.  
-Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?-me miro preocupado.  
-Si....-Dije medio senti que unos fuertes brazos me cogian pero luego perdi la nocion del tiempo.

_______________________________-

Se que hubiera seguido durmiendo,estaba segurisima,pero unos movimientos extraños en mi cama me despertaron.

-Despierta Bella!-  
-¿Alice?-  
-Si,tu hermana favorita-  
-Junto con tu hermano favorito-  
-Oh Jasper me alegro de que estes aqui-Dije,sabia que eso le molestaba a Emmett.  
-Bella¿Ni medio moribunda me puedes decir algo bonito?-  
-¿Que me paso?-pregunte  
-Te subio la fiebre y te desmayaste-Esa era la voz de Edward,me puse roja con solo escucharla  
-Probablemente me cogio frio-Dije,por decir algo.  
-Si...-Dijo no muy convencido.  
Me incorpore y puse una falsa cara de enfado.

-Y probablemente me lo hayais pasado vosotros,¡Estais helados!Parece como si estuvierais muertos-Dije riendome,pero me detuve al ver tres caras muy serias,y de repente un poco nerviosas que se miraban entre ellas.  
-¿Que pasa?-Pregunte asustada.  
-Nada Bella descansa,nosotros volveremos enseguida-Dijo Alice mientras me tapaba.-Duerme un poco mas.  
Y salieron precipitadamente de la habitacion.

_______________________________________________-

[*Carlisle*]

-¿Decis que sospecha algo?-Dije pensativo,nos habiamos reunido todos en mi despacho,mientras Bella descansaba.

-No sospecha desde luego que somos vampiros pero si sospecha que no somos...normales-Dijo Edward , parecia muy tranquilo pero yo sabia que en el fondo estaba muy nervioso , su relacion con Bella habia mejorado considerablemente en los ultimos dias y yo sabia que el tenia miedo de que ella se asustara y saliera corriendo.

-Yo personalmente acabaria con las sospechas-Dijo Emmett levantandose,Rosalie lo miro fijamente-Digamosle a Bella que somos , ella es muy especial , no saldra corriendo , ¿verdad que no Alice?.  
La aludida estaba sentada al lado de su marido;levanto la cabeza y miro a Emmett

.  
-La verdad es que no veo con claridad la reaccion de Bella pero puedo ver que no saldra corriendo,Carlisle-Dijo levantandose y poniendose en frente mia-Bella , es fuerte , lo asumira , se quedara con nosotros,ahora nosotros somos su familia , aunque seamos una familia de vampiros.  
-¿Edward?-Le pregunte,el era el que mas me preocupa.  
-Yo...-Sabia que no le gustaba engañar a Bella- No se que pensar¿Que pasa si ella pensara que somos monstruos?  
-Edward cariño creo que debemos correr el riesgo , y ademas conozco a Bella increiblemente bien , no pensara eso.  
-Entonces...-Comence a decir.  
-Entonces...estais...todos...locos-Dijo una voz desde un rincon del despacho

.  
-Rose,cielo...-Dijo Emmett acercandose a su esposa,pero esta lo rechazo.  
-¡No!,en serio les digo que estais locos , no me puedo creer que querias decirle que somos vampiros , ¡Por supuesto que se marchara! como lo haria cualquier persona normal , huira de aqui , es una simple humana , no lo entendera.  
-Lo somenteremos a votacion-Dije , eso era lo que me parecia mas justo.-¿Esme?.  
-Bella es tambien mi familia no quiero tener secretos con .-  
-¿Alice?.-  
-Desde luego que si-  
-¿Edward?-  
-Si...-  
-¿Rosalie?-Le pregunte,aunque por supuesto que conocia su respuesta.  
-Desde luego que...NO.-  
-¿Emmett?-  
-¡Por supuesto que si!-Dijo feliz,aunque luego miro a su esposa y la sonrisa se le borro del rostro.  
-¿Jasper? - El aludido miro primero a Alice que le sonrio para infundirle animos.  
-Si-  
-Entonces decido,se lo contaremos a Bella-Sentencie.  
-¿Contarme que?-


	5. Oh Dios mio, sois vampiros!

[*Bella*]

Me levante de la cama lentamente , me encontraba algo mejor , asi que decidi ir a buscar a los demas.

Estaba bastante preocupada por su manera de salir de mi habitacion antes...  
Aun me acordaba de lo que me habia pasado con Edward . Un escalofrio me recorrio todo el cuerpo.

Iba pensando en eso , distraida , cuando oi que unas voces salian del despacho de Carlisle.  
Solo esuche a Jasper responder a algo que si , y luego a Carlisle decir que me contarian algo.

--¿Contarme que?- Pregunte entrando en el despacho.  
-¿No sabes llamar niña?-Ignore el comentario de Rosalie , ahora no queria escucharla.  
-Bella ya estas bien- Dijo Alice mientras venia a abrazarme.  
-Si , estoy mejo Alice gracias, pero decidme ¿ Que es lo que teneis que contarme? - Estaba un poco impaciente.  
-Ven Bella , sientate-Dijo Carlisle señalando una butaca frente a su mesa . Hice lo que me decia.

-Veras...-Comenzo Carlisle , los encontraba a todos un poco nerviosos.-Dime Bella , ¿Que sientes al tacto cuando nos tocas?.  
-''Vaya''-pense, no me esperaba esa pregunta.  
-Bueno....frio....eso desde luego...y -Me daba un poco de verguenza decirlo-Sois realmente....duros.  
Emmett dejo escapar una risotada.

-Y supongo que te habras dado cuenta que eso no es normal-  
-Bueno , no mucho la verdad....-Dije sinceramente.  
-Bella , ¿Te acuerdas lo que nos dijistes a Edward a Emmett y a mi hace un rato en la habitacion.?-Dijo Alice  
-¿Lo de que pareciais muertos? - ella asintio-Si...Oh Dios mio! Espero que no os haya molestado , de veras que lo siento , no queria ofender...-  
-No , nos ofendiste en absoluto , porque la verdad...es que...tienes razon-Dijo Alice muy seria.  
Me rei , me rei a carcajada limpia.

Esto tenia que ser una broma.  
-A ver niña dinos donde esta la gracia.-Dijo Rosalie, parecia muy enfadada.  
-Pues que es imposible que esteis muertos , porque os veo aqui conmigo tan normales , y zombies desde luego no sois-Dije, no podía parar de reir.  
-Bella....-comenzo Edward.  
-A ver , dejadme pensar , Frios y duros al tacto , con una belleza increible(ante esta afirmacion Rosalie parecio apaciguarse un poco) Y ahora me decis que estais muertos -Puse una falsa cara de susto- Oh no me digais que sois vampiros .-

Lo decia TOTALMENTE en broma , pero sus caras me miraban muy serias, demasiado serias.  
-Oh dios mio sois vampiros- Dije ahora ya no me estaba riendo , para nada.  
-Bella...cariño.-dijo Esme.  
-Pero ¿Por que no me lo habiais dicho antes? -Dije incredula.  
-Por que teniamos miedo Bella , de que salieras corriendo en cuanto te enteraras -Dijo Alice , parecia que tenia miedo de que lo fuera a hacer.  
-No...no voy a salir corriendo,vosotros sois la unica familia que me queda , me da igual que seais vampiros , zombies , ogros , me da igual.-Dije muy muy sinceramente.

-¿Que te da igual?-Dijo Rosalie , que no se lo podia creer- ¿Te da igual que seamos monstruos?.  
-Para mi no sois monstruos , sois mi familia , nada mas, mi familia de vampiros-Dije sonriendo.  
Alice y Esme me abrazaron fuertemente las dos a la vez.  
-Eso si-Dije cuando me soltaron-Solo quiero una cosa a cambio.  
-Lo que sea cielo-Dijo Esme.  
-Quiero saberlo todo acerca vuestra-  
-Por supuesto Bella-dijo Carlisle.-¿Que quieres saber?o mejor aun , Edward ¿Por Que no te la llevas a dar un paseo y respondes tu mismo a sus preguntas?.  
-¿Yo?-Dijo el aludido. Yo enrojeci hasta las orejas-Bueno Si Bella no tiene nigun inconveniente.... - Dijo mirandome,creo que ahora mi color estaba cambiando a verde.  
-Yo..esto..no por supuesto-  
-Perfecto , pues no pierdais mas tiempo-

Salimos de la casa y Edward me abrio la puerta del copiloto de su Volvo . Se puso en marcha , sin ningun rumbo en particular.  
-Bueno , pregunta-dijo Edward con una mueca burlona.  
-Bien...quiero saber porque podeis salir de dia. ¿Tu no deberias estar ya hecho cenizas? -le pregunte .Recibi como respuesta una sonora carcajada , sonora si, pero muy bella.  
-Me parece Bella que has visto muchas peliculas de vampiros- Enrojeci otra vez- No nos quema el sol , es solo un mito.  
-¿Entonces no os afecta el sol?-  
-Bueno...si nos afecta ,nada doloroso, pero si nos afecta. -Iba a preguntar de que se trataba pero fue mas rapido que yo.  
-Todo a su tiempo -Decidi que era mejor no discutir.  
-Bueno , ¿Por que ninguna de sus habitaciones tienen cama? ¿Acaso los ataudes salen de las paredes cuando yo no estoy mirando?-  
-¿Ataudes? , Bella , no dormimos en ataudes , simplemente no dormimos.  
-¿Nunca?.-  
- Nunca.  
-Pareceis tan jovenes....-  
-Ninguno de nosotros sobrepasa los 30 ,-.  
-¿Y eso en edad de un vampiro seria....? se rio.  
-Mucho-  
-¿Cuando naciste tu?-le pregunte.  
-En 1901-Dijo simplemente.  
-Vaya....-Dije asombrada.  
-¿No hay nada mas que quieras preguntarme?-Me dijo Edward.  
-Bueno...Nose-Dije no sabia que mas preguntar.  
-¡Bella eres de lo que no hay! Te estas olvidando de la pregunta mas importante.- Me dijo medio serio,medio divertido.  
-¿Cual?-  
-¿No te interesa saber de que nos alimentamos?-  
-¿De sangre?-dije inocentemente.  
-Vaya Bella , podrias mostrar un poco de inquietud...estas tan tranquila , ¿No te interesa saber si vamos por ahi matando humanos para bebernos su sangre?-Vaya no lo habia pensado asi.  
-¿haceis eso?-pregunte timidamente.

-No Bella , pero era lo primero de lo que te tenias que haber asegurado , nosotros somos una especie de vampiros vegetarianos-Dijo  
-¿Vampiros vegetarianos?-Pregunte extrañada.  
-Asi es como llamamos nosotros a los vampiros que se alimentan de la sangre de animales.  
-¿Entonces nada de humanos?-  
-Nada de humanos.-  
Le sonrei y el me devolvio la sonrisa . Habiamos llegado otra vez a casa , salimos del coche pero antes de entrar le dije algo.  
-Ahora entiendo porque lo hacias-El me miro fijamente.  
-¿Hacer el que?-  
-Tratarme de esa manera , querias protegerme¿no es asi? -Le dije,nos estabamos acercando mucho.  
-Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta,pero¿Sabes una cosa?-Me dijo- Me dado cuenta de que hay otras maneras de protegerte..  
¡Y tanto que se habia dado cuenta! Ahora estabamos casi pegados , sus labios rozaban los mios , pero de repente...empezo a llover y alguien abrio la puerta de entrada.  
-¡Vamos tortolitos!no es el momento ni el lugar-Dijo Emmett partiendose de risa.-  
Entramos ,el con una sonrisa de lado que me volvia loca y yo....bueno...yo no podria estar mas ruborizada.


End file.
